dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicorn Jewels
The Alicorn Jewels are six powerful, magical gemstones created by the Original Alicorns in hopes of using their energy for each representative to pull off their task with lots of ease. But it soon came aware that these jewels could be used for evil if there are all used at once. Origins The Jewels were created by Emperor Rukai, Empress Universia, King Camos, Queen Dust Sparkle, Duke Typhoon, Duchess Gold Heart, and Empress Krone in a way to help the 6 representative alicorns of the Sun, Moon, Love, Galaxy, Stars, and Sea to help each keep the balance of the magical energy in control. And each jewel can give each alicorn a boast in their own energy. But soon after several premonitions, the Alicorns soon they realized these jewels could lead to disaster if they were to fall in the wrong hands. Especially when suggesting to use their powers to destroy all of their enemies by combining all jewels together with one wielding it. But, Krone stated that it couldn't be done, as doing so would only destroy the universe and further more, even with the right wielding tool, the jewels would destroy the user from the inside. As Rukai forbade it, as such action would be too cruel to pull off. But then when Backstory Upon realizing the jewels were gonna only lead to war, the Alicorns decided to take each jewel to different spots and hide them away from being found. While the Sun, Moon, Love, Stars, and Sea jewels were hidden in several secret places, the Galaxy jewel was hidden in " "'s helmet. While Krone was chosen to house all of the jewels' info and weaknesses. As her high power in the Force allowed her mind not to be probed by the most powerful Sith Lord. But, despite all of this, it was all gonna end in vain. Bio Years later, an evil Pegaus filly named Cozy Glow sought to use these jewels to bring Tirek back from the dead so she could take over Equestria and use the Power of Friendship in an evil kind of way. As the Riders and their allies set off on a quest to get to each of the Jewels before she would. Starting off with the Sun Jewel, After losing the Sun Jewel they went to find the Moon Jewel, The Riders then set off to find the Love Jewel As the Riders went to find the Sea Jewel, Fishlegs got an idea to trick Cozy. They would replace the real Jewel with a crystal replica to throw her off. When they came to the temple where it was housed, they were forced to lower Skystar down to make the switch. Unfortunately, Skystar sneezed while doing the switch and threw both Jewels up in the air. But when she caught them, she ended up mixing up the jewels. After a small game of which-is-which, she put one of them back as they hoisted her up. However, Cozy took Ocellus hostage, forcing the Riders to trade the Sea Jewel for Ocellus. After Cozy left they went back grabbed the other Jewel in hopes of doing a switching trick again. As Skystar desperately tried to tell them about her mix-up. Realizing that Cozy was even closer to get all of the Jewels, they split up to find both the Galaxy and Stars Jewels. But they were too late to get the Galaxy and Stars Jewels. As a chase broke out they soon came to an old Sith Temple, where Cozy placed the jewels into a machine which she would use to house the Jewels' powers to bring back Tirek and turn her into an alicorn. In which she revealed that she tried using normal energy crystals before but it lead to catastrophic meltdowns. Hearing this, Skystar again tried to tell the team of her mix-up but they refused to listen. But when Cozy turned on the machine, without the real Sea Jewel present; it caused a meltdown. In which the Machine exploded, as the Jewels flew out, Yuna, Sharon, Skyla, Moon, Sunlight, and Skystar quickly jumped in and grabbed the jewels before Cozy could get to them. The moment the Jewels were touched by the young alicorn and hippogriff's grip, they unleashed a massive amount of energy, causing a shock-wave which threw Cozy backwards as flames engulfed the group. As Cozy watched on with a sense of delight, the Jewels' incredible and almost uncontrollable power nearly killed The Young Princesses as their bodies were slowly ripped apart from the inside by the Jewels. Cozy laughed as she watched the Princesses screaming in horrific pain. But then Hiccup grabbed Yuna's hoof, which spread the power of the Jewels through him. In which lead Astrid to grab his own as the power spread through herself, as Fishlegs then joined in, who was followed by Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Blythe, the pets, Crusaders, Peterson, Nyx, Zeñorita, Connie, Thomlight, Button, Babs, and Snowdrop. While Silverstream then grabbed her older cousin's claw, which also spread the power of the Jewels through herself as she screamed in pain, as Terramar then grasped his sister's claw, spreading the power through him. Which lead Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Ocellus, and Sandbar to join in, as they also screamed in pain. Who were then joined by The Magic School Bus Crew, and then finally Mushu (as he then grabbed Phoebe's finger). As Toothless then grabbed Hiccup's shoulders, causing the power to spread through him as well, while he roared in extreme pain. As the other dragons then grabbed their respective owners' shoulders, spreading the Jewels' power through them aswell. Cozy then lost her delight and turned to a look of horror and fear as she watched with the whole team standing together, burdened of the Jewels' power, gaining complete control over them. She then demanded to know how they could survive such power, as Sharon answered that they were a team. As Cozy then arrogantly tried to strike them down with her Lightsabers, the Princesses then unleashed the power of the Jewels on Cozy, which then began to suck out her magic, her connection of the Force, and her ability to live. While screaming in agony and extreme pain, she then starting turning pale, before she glowed brightly. And then exploded in a fiery vapor, as the team then shut up the Jewels in some new containers. After the Jewels were taken to new places to be hidden, the team questioned how Cozy ended up with the replica Sea stone, where Skystar revealed her mix-up during the switch. But then years later, the Jewels were sought to be used again, but this time, by the evil ram, Grogar. Powers Each Jewel contains a certain power representing each part of the universe. Sun Jewel: The Sun Jewel allowed its user to control the actions of the Sun and use the sun to create powerful solar energy based powers. Its appearance was a yellow sun-shaped gem. Moon Jewel: The Moon Jewel allowed its user to control the actions of the Moon and use moon powers within their magic. Its appearance was a white crescent moon-shaped gem. And paired with the Sun and Moon Jewel could control Time. '''Love Jewel: '''The Love Jewel allowed the user to help control how other beings would use their love and help solve conflicts with loved ones. And even free corrupted beings from mind control. Its appearance was a pink heart-shaped jewel. And when paired with the Sun and Moon Jewel, it allowed the ability to use Mind Control. '''Galaxy Jewel: '''The Galaxy jewel allowed its users to use the power of all of the galaxy for powerful magic capabilities and can use to increase their magical powers to a supreme power level. And it could even teleport the user to far away places in the galaxy. Its appearance was a purple star galaxy-shaped jewel. Then when it was paired with The Sun, Moon, and Love Jewel it could allow control of Reality. '''Stars Jewel: '''The Star Jewel allows it user to control the star's energy and make the constellations stay in balance and even call in the creatures of the constellations when there are dangerous threats in the location. Its appearance was a golden and orange star-shaped jewel. Then when paired with Sun, Moon, Love, and Galaxy Jewel, it could allow the control of Soul Power. '''Sea Jewel: '''The Sea Jewel allows its user to control the power of the sea and even use it to manipulate huge waves, and even create huge typhoons which were used to stop ships that carried evil clans and opposing individuals that tried to take over. It could also be used to call upon rare creatures of the sea when help was needed. Its appearance was a blue teardrop-shaped jewel. And when it was paired with the other five jewels, it could allow for control in ultimate power. All six jewels also had a inner power, as they had consciousness in each one and when the prior user of each jewel passed away they would choose new hosts. But when these jewels are wielded by a user of evil or a Sith lord, they can be used to control the whole universe under the palm of their hand. However, it came at a great cost. The Gems' power was so powerful that it required several Alicorns to wield them, when wielded by one user alone, even in the Necklace of the Alicorn Jewels the power from the gems would drain the user's own energy until they were too weak and then they would cease to exist, and since the jewels would still be under control of the user they couldn't undo what was done by said user, and then the whole universe would collapse as the magic control was greatly unbalanced. But, if the housing tool was destroyed, on the other hand, the jewels would rebel against the user that tried to use them for evil, by sucking them dry of not only their magic but also their connection to the Force, even their ability to live. In which the user would then slowly start to lose its color and then explode into vapor. Trivia * Category:Ancient Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Powerful Objects